Dragon blood
by Gremwolf
Summary: Dragons attacking Berk and take Valka and Hiccup. What is their fate? What's going to happen to them? Will the dragons eat them?
1. The cure

**Hello there again! **

**From this chapter I will rewrite those parts that I screwed up, I will edit some things in the story and fix the grammatical and any other issues that showed up (In this I could use your help. If you send me the problems/issues/mistakes that you can't even stand I would fix it immediately).**

**Now, before we begin some things to be clear.**

**First: This is an AU**

**Second: I do not own Httyd.**

**Third: If it matches or almost matches with other stories then it's occasional. Just leave it alone I have already messages because of that. My story is my story and has its own individuality.**

**Fourth: My mother language is not English. Hence sorry if my story is not understandable at some point but I try my best.**

**Fifth: This story is being updated by me. I'll update it as soon as I can but I'm kind of busy.**

**Sixth: Dragon speech is in italics.**

**Now here is the chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The cure**

"Hundreds or maybe thousands of years ago, crossing the freezing seas of the north, across many dangerous reefs and rocks climbing to the skies, our ancestors came here and established our village on the island of Berk. Everything went well the village was getting bigger and bigger but there was one problem. From the time we Vikings have settled here, blazing lizards descend from the skies Odin knows from where and steal our supplies, sheep, man and even CHILDREN!" At this point some children screamed.

They were in a dark big hall where the only light was the fire in the middle. The children were sitting on wooden chairs in a circle around the fire and a long bearded man who had only one eye and was full of scars was sitting on an iron chair as a part of the circle and was talking about the village's history. As the man saw the fear on the children's face he continued.

"Vikings are at war with these blazing lizards ever since. We named them as dragons. These creatures are evil and the enemy of the Viking. When you all grow up you too have to take part in the fight against them to protect the village. So don't fear. Don't misunderstand me, you can fear but wisely. If an enemy is stronger than you it's okay. You can run away if you want but if you do you have to gather enough men to face again and defeat that enemy of yours. If you fear too much maybe the weakest enemy could kill you. There is only one thing that you are allowed to be afraid of. This is a dragon as silent as night, you can't see, can't hear it. This is not a simple dragon. This is the unholy offspring of lightning and death. It does not steal anything this demon leaves only destruction, ruin and death behind itself. It is the embodying of the evil. This dragon is the…"

"NIGHT FURY!" A voice sounded outside of the house and after that an explosion with a little earth shaking effect.

The children were panicking and didn't know what to do. The man was sitting steadily on the chair and calmed the little folks. When everybody was quiet again he continued.

"Don't fear little ones. You are just children now. You have to fear when you will be an adult. Until then the other adults will protect the village. The time of the next generation has not come yet. And of course we have our chief on our side. Stoick the Vast. He is the main protector of the village. Don't worry little ones. We are safe now. While Stoick lives and this place stand we are safe. Now try to take some sleep. You'll need it." He said.

This hall was a big hall in the mountain for the young and the old villagers to keep them safe until the warriors of the tribe were fighting with the dragons. Outside the hall death descended on the village in the middle of the night with the form of a dragon raid. There were so many dragons that the Vikings could not repel. Stoick the leader of the village who was a big man and a warrior too as his name represent it 'Stoick the Vast' tried to give some battle spirit to his men but with a little success. The folk of the island hasn't faced a dragon raid as this big before.

"We have to fortify our defenses around the Great Hall and take everybody inside. We can't let them to take our families. You! Gather the men in a defensive line around the hall's entrance." said the chief.

"Yes Stoick!" Answered a warrior and gathered the men around the hall.

"You! Get everybody who's still in their house and take them to the hall!"

"It will be done Stoick!" answered another warrior who was headed to the.

"I, will take care of my family!" said Stoick and started running to his house.

When he get there he kicked in the door and shouted for his wife.

"Valka! Where are you?"

"I'm upstairs Stoick. With Hiccup. What's wrong? Haven't you solved the crisis?" asked Valka with confusion.

"No I haven't because this is a big raid, as big as I've never seen before. We gather everyone to the Great Hall and fortify it. Come on. Don't take anything with you just come!"

Stoick grabbed Valka's hand and headed to the Great Hall. They weren't alone. The distance between Stoick's house and the great hall was very short, but even on that short distance a dragon descended in front of them. The chief quickly started fighting with the monster while he motioned Valka to stay away and get to safety, but all of a sudden another dragon landed in front of Valka.

Stoick saw that dragon. That was a strange one though. This dragon had four wings. He hasn't even seen a dragon that was more winged than two. Its head was different too. It was like a flat headed owl's not like a dragon's head and there were two tusks on it.

The four winged creature was just sniffing the woman and the little child. Valka closed her eyes because she didn't want to see her and her child's death, but the expected did not wanted to happen. Moments passed without anything would happen. Stoick was fighting with the other dragon while the owl headed growled one.

"_How cute! Aren't they?"_ The dragon said.

"_Cute?! How can you say that they are cute while you just stand there and I'm fighting with one that tries to kill us both! Just finish with your things and let's go to King's Peak. I have enough of this place! I don't know for how long I can keep away this male from the other two."_ answered the other who was fighting with Stoick.

"_He tries to come here to rescue them. That male tries to save the female and the hatchling. Maybe that is their hatchling! Oh dear what am I doing? I'm standing between a family."_

"_Don't philosophize too much about being between a family because we both will end as dead dragons!"_

"_Okay, okay! I'm going."_ Said the four winged and wanted to turn away from Valka and Hiccup. But before he does he sniffed and smelt a strange smell.

That smell was the boy's. It wasn't the smell of a sticky baby but a delicious flower's smell mixed with the smell of a disease. A disease that was very rare and he knew that disease. That was very lethal.

"_It's horrible! This child will die soon if he won't get any help."_

"_Don't even think about it! That's okay that you bring back home every little trash you find. I accept that. But you can't bring that human child back to King's Peak!" _

"_But if I leave him here I won't forgive myself because we could save this boy! At least try to save him."_

The fighting dragon finally knocked out Stoick for a little while and headed to the other dragon. He was thinking about what the four winged said and answered.

"_I can't hold you back, can I Cloudjumper?"_ Asked the dragon and he got a shaking head as an answer. _"Than do what you think is right."_

"_Thank you. Now we quickly have to take the boy to King's Peak! I don't think that we could separate him from her mother in time so we take her with us too."_

"_Hey! The woman wasn't in the deal!"_

"_Remember what have you said moments ago? I think this is the right thing."_

"_But… Okay. So be it."_

"_Then go gather the other dragons, after that we'll on our way to King's Peak!"_

Cloudjumper took a final look at the woman. The other dragon took off and started gathering the other dragons.

Stoick who was knocked out was now waking up and saw that only one dragon was between him and his family. He stood up and started running towards the dragon with a battle scream.

"_Sorry but I can't let you to take back your mate and your hatchling."_ said the dragon.

Cloudjumper stepped closer to the woman who had her eyes closed during the event. The dragon opened its wings and took off the ground and grabbed the woman who started screaming.

"Get back here and fight as a real man would do!" shouted the chief while he was running after the dragon which had his family.

Some men ran after Stoick to stop him before he gets too far.

"STOICK! STOP!" Said a voice behind him and a man grabbed his shoulder.

After that several men grabbed him not to go any further.

"VALKA! HICCUP! My family! Let me go! The dragons are trying to steal them from me!"

"I know Stoick I know. We all know what loss is! But try to focus on the village we need you!"

"You ask me to let my family down and let them to be killed?!"

"No no no! I just ask you to act like a chief and protect your village! Every man, woman and child in the village is the part of your family! The attacks are too strong we need you to repel them. After that I promise we will go after your family!" said the man.

After some moments while Stoick was looked like someone who could kill thousands of people with his anger he calmed down and answered.

"Then back to the defensive line Spitelout and hold it! We have to finish it off immediately!"

Stoick and Spitelout ran back to the defensive line in front of the Great Hall. Every man tried to keep the dragons back while every vulnerable person was inside the hall. When Stoick and Spitelout arrived the dragon attacks stopped and every dragon headed to the one who had the chief's family. Stoick quickly gathered his finest men and started pushing forward towards the four winged dragon.

"Come on everybody! We can't let them to take any members of our family!"

While the little group was getting closer a dragon came and warned Cloudjumper.

"_That group of men tries to reach us before we leave and take back the two human. We have to leave now because they will reach us before we could do anything!" _said the dragon.

"Okay, I see!" The four winged dragon ascended to see where Stoick's group is and saw that he was really close to him. _"DRAGONS! Listen to me! Everyone rally and go ahead! Our King is waiting for us! GO!"_

After he said that every dragon took off and headed to South. Cloudjumper was the last dragon who took off but before he could do that Stoick reached him. The big man cut off one of the dragon's tusks when the dragon parried his attack. The four winged creature roared and slapped the man away from him. After that the dragon was occupied with his pain and didn't notice that he has cut the little boy's face then he took off.

Every dragon headed First South and when Cloudjumper took the lead they turned towards North. Valka were unconscious because of the fear, with Hiccup in her arms for the time that the dragon reached the ocean. The leader felt on his knees while he was watching the dragon that flew away with his family and said that:

"I'LL FIND YOU, YOU HEAR ME!? NO MATTER WHAT THE COST WILL BE! I'LL FIND AND HUNT YOU DOWN!"

* * *

When Valka woke up they were above the ocean which was full of ice and she saw an island in the distance where they were headed. She tried to release herself from the dragon's claws but it was hopeless because the dragon was too strong and even if she managed to do it, they would fall into the ocean that could easily be fatal from that height. When she realized it, she instead started speaking to the dragon hoping that will understand.

"Put me and my son down to the ground! NOW! I don't want to end as your dinner!"

"_Dinner?! Hah! Ha ha! Don't be so ridiculous. Why should I eat you? Your hatchling needs you and I won't take a mother away from her hatchling." _said Cloudjumper to the mother.

Slowly but surely they reached King's Peak where the dragon group separated. This island had a vast forest and a huge mountain. Maybe the biggest that Valka has ever seen. And at the root of the mountain there were big ice spikes. These spikes formed something like a castle or a fortress. Cloudjumper was headed to that castle. They entered through a small opening, and flew through many winding tunnels and they reached the inner space of the castle which was full of dragons. Valka was amazed. She hadn't seen that much before in her life. There were many dragons that she didn't even see in her life. Cloudjumper released her at a cliff where some dragons came to see the newcomers.

"_What's this?"_

"_Humans? Here?"_

"_Who was the one that brought them here?"_

"_Better question is how they managed to get inside?" asked the dragons._

"_Calm down. I brought them here and I take all the responsibilities for them."_ said Cloudjumper "_They mean no harm to anybody. They don't even have weapons and the woman's hatchling is sick. I brought them here to the King seeking his help."_

In the moment he said that, a big roar shook the place. A huge dragon ascended from the depths and set eyes on Cloudjumper who bowed before him and the other dragons as well. Valka frightened when she saw that dragon. It was bigger than any other dragon she saw in her life. This monster was fully white and it had two enormous tusks, it had two wings going across his body but they were too small to fly with. But he looked like a king among them because of some bony spikes stood out of his head that was like a big crown.

"_Cloudjumper, what's that supposed to mean? And what happened to you?"_

"_I'm sorry my grace, there is no time for me but this hatchling has a terrible disease and only you can help him. Only you can cure him. If you won't do that he will die soon!_ – said the four winged dragon.

The King thought about it, growled and replied:

"_So be it."_

Suddenly a dragon from the many roared.

"_Great King you can't do this. It's a human, doesn't matter if it is a hatchling or not. Why should you cure this human offspring?"_ asked one of the dragons.

"_How would we be any better than them if we let this small boy die?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_Then let me see this little _boy." said the King and leaned closer to the woman who was even more scared and held his child tighter now as the big dragon was approaching her. For a while the King just watched them and turned to Cloudjumper "_The boy is very sick and there is only one thing that can help him, but his mother won't like it."_

Cloudjumper pushed the still nervous Valka toward the King but she was more relaxed than she was earlier because she figured out that they don't want to hurt her or her child. They could've done that already. She stepped forward to the monster and looked back to Cloudjumper who gestured her to put the baby down. Valka doesn't know why but she put him down before the King.

"_Now keep the mother back._" said the King.

Cloudjumper jumped in front of the mother and pushed her back away from her son. For the order of the King a dragon landed next to the child and cut him. Hence the little boy started crying and the mother screaming.

"LET HIM GO! DON'T HURT HIM! HICCUP!" said with screaming.

"_He just want to help him, calm down!_" said Cloudjumper but Valka was not able to understand.

"_I hope this will work… Nobody has done this before._" said the King with a little fear in his voice.

The dragon that cut Hiccup now cut the King and the big white dragon leaned so that his blood can drip on the little body. One blood drop, another one and so on. The boy stopped crying and breathing. Cloudjumper could not even sense that he was alive. No breathings, no heartbeats. The baby was that and Valka noticed it too and started crying because of the loss of her child.

After a while the King leaned back, he breathed on him a little blue cloud that circulated around the boy for a short period of time. Few moments later the boy absorbed the whole cloud. There was no blood on the boy, but still there were no signs of life in him.

Cloudjumper set Valka free who fearfully walked to her dead baby. The boy was unharmed. He had a big scar on his chest where the dragon cut him. She looked questioningly to the big dragon and back to his son. No sign of life.

Suddenly the boy opened his eyes and his mother terrified. Everything was right about the boy. Now he had heartbeats and he breathed air. He was alive but not fully the little Hiccup that he was before. His eyes were blue not green then before and resembled more of a dragon's. The mother turned to the giant again.

"What have you done to him?" asked with panic. Then she looked down to her baby who was smiling at her. True, he wasn't the Hiccup like before, still, he was him, and alive. There weren't any symptoms of his disease. "Why have you done this? We are always killing your kin and you save my son, why?" She sat confused with her son in her arms now in front of the great king. She thought now only one thing matters. Her son is alive and he hasn't got the disease anymore. "You just did what you have to, to save him. Thank you."

Valka turned around and saw there were many more dragons than when they arrived. Cloudjumper stepped next to the woman to sniff the boy. When he did he backed where he came from and bowed. The other dragons followed him and all of them bowed before her. No. Not before her, but her son, who now had dragon blood flowing through his veins, a dragon king's blood.

* * *

**So what do you think? Is this better than the previous or not?**


	2. The beginning

**Hello again**

**I want to thank you to those who liked or followed me and still do and for the reviews of course. I'm really happy for you guys!**

**Now to the story! **

**Chapter 2: The beginning**

Few days passed since Valka and his son "moved in" their new home. However she got bored about sleeping among dragons under the sky. She wanted to hollow a house-like form in the stone wall to live in it. She did it for three days when a dragon came by and looked at the working woman. The dragon saw what the woman wanted to do but waited. He changed his visage between the wall and the woman.

Valka firstly didn't know what to do with him. He just stood there and watched, didn't do anything but watching. Then the dragon sat down.

This went on for two days when Valka got bored about being watched and turned to the dragon.

'Can do anything else than sitting there and gazing at me? Something like helping me in this hollowing work?' asked the women with a bit of emotion.

The dragon visibly surprised about the woman's "request". For a while he gazed at the wall and stood up. He walked up to the wall and with his head he knocked on it. Then again but it was a really powerful "knock" if it can be called like that. The wall cracked. The dragon stepped away from the wall and roared. In the next moment countless little dragons appeared what started eating the rocks.

After some minutes when the little ones finished it was done. What Valka wasn't able to do in five days the little dragons and the big one did it in almost ten minutes. The house was done.

'Oh, It's an easier way.' commented Valka 'Thank you' and smiled on the dragon

There was a little opening for a "door". When she entered in her new home she saw the endless decoration possibilities in it. But first of all she needed some light.

So first she needed to make a fire and for that she needed some flammable materials. For that she had to leave the nest and go out in the forest to collect some branches. Cloudjumper followed her every time wherever she went. She never knew why. This time as always the dragon followed her. She left Hiccup with the other dragons while he was sleeping because she knew that they never meant to harm her child. Valka realised that there were a heavy rain because everything was wet. Not even one dry branch was there. Anyway, she collected some of them and brought back to the nest. She tried to light it up but she couldn't.

\- Burn! Burn! Burn! Why don't you want to burn? Ahh. - said with disappointment.

Cloudjumper noticed that the woman want to light a campfire so he helped her. He gently pushed away the woman and breathed hot air to the branches which dried them immediately. Valka set eyes on the four winged dragon.

'Thank you.' she said and smiled.

Cloudjumper smiled with satisfaction. Valka lighted the fire.

'So you noticed that I need help. What if I say what should you do and you'll do that? Let's try out. Dragon! Fire!'

Cloudjumper hasn't even moved.

'Okay, it's not working. Ahem. Dragon! Please, fire.

The dragon hasn't moved again but he grumbled.

'This is not even working if I ask him nicely' thought Valka

'_I hate when she call me Dragon. It's Cloudjuper! My name is Cloudjumper! Why don't you understand me? Ahh.' _the dragon grumbled_ 'Oh, I have an idea.'_

He quickly grabbed the woman and brought her outside under the cloudy sky. Valka didn't know why the dragon did that. The dragon tried to point at the clouds.

'What are you doing? Why are you shaking your head to the sky?' asked from the dragon who shook his head 'No? Not the sky? Wait! Is it a guessing game?' asked the woman with some interest 'I like guessing games! Okay, okay. Not the sky. Then the clouds?' asked again but this time the dragon nodded 'Okay, so clouds. What do you want to do with them?'

The dragon started jumping around her, but she didn't know why, again.

'And now what are you so happy abo… Wait. Recently I thought you're pointing at the sky but I was wrong. So now I think you are trying to tell mi is joy but it isn't what you think, true?' asked and the dragon nodded again 'So if you are jumping around me what do you want to tell me with it? Oh I got it. The jumping itself isn't it?' Cloudjumper nodded again 'How silly I am, aren't I? So what do I have to do with these two words?' asked from the dragon.

Cloudjumper pointed at the clouds and jumped again and repeated continuously.

'_Come on, put the two in one!_' said the dragon.

'So clouds and jumping…. Cloudjumping?' the dragon shook his head 'Okay. Then… Cloudjumper?' she asked and the dragon nodded like he almost lost his head 'Cloudjumper… Hm. Wait. It's your name?' the satisfied dragon nodded 'No way! It can't be your name. Such name can't be your name.' Cloudjumper resentfully growled at Valka who jumped back 'just joking, just joking! So, you wanted to tell me your name! But I was stupid enough not to understand. Thank you, and sorry I called you Dragon.'

She stepped closer and held out her hand to touch Cloudjumper. But before she could reach him he leaned into her hands. It was a strange feel. His scales were dry but soft. While she was petting his head the dragon calmed down because he loved it. Valka didn't understand what happened but she loved it too.

More days passed. Valka used to their new stonehouse. She usually went with Cloudjumper hunting for animals and they brought them back for food and for their skin. The stone floor was laid out with skins because of Hiccup to play safely in the house. The wall was hanged all around with skins too. Hence there wasn't so cold in the house because it took the fire's warmth. The smoke was able to go out easily in a hole on the ceiling. On the fire Valka was able to cook and bake and even boil water. She did a homemade bed for herself and for her child.

This house wasn't too big but it was big enough for the two of them. If somebody entered to the little house he'd find the fireplace at his right hand and next to it the two beds. Hiccup's bed is closer to the fire because it keeps him warm. Valka's bed was next to it because like this the woman could look at Hiccup at any time she wanted. Cloudjumper was the one who kept warm Valka when he lay next to her and puts his wing around her.

One day the woman decided to look around in the nest.

'Will you take care of my child?' she asked from Cloudjumper who nodded to her.

She has started her exploring journey around the nest. First she arrived to a burned-stone-like place. This was the habitat of the Terrible Terrors and the Monstrous Nightmares. They haven't noticed that there was a human around them or they just know Valka and weren't scared about her. She hasn't got enough bravery to step any closer. She was watching them in a good distance instead.

The next was a land full of rocks and dirt. This was the land of the Gronckles, but there were holes in the ground and Valka didn't know what they were so she moved closer for a better view. But when she reached the hole a Whispering Death ascended from the hole and bawled at the woman. This one scared her too much to go back there. She rather continued her exploration.

After that she reached a little grassy ground where the Deadly Nadders were. The adults were sleeping while the hatchlings were playing. When the little ones saw Valka they rushed and played around her. She crouched and played with them. After a while when she turned around she saw that a bigger Nadder watching her and stepped closer. Valka was scared because of the dragon. But when he reached her he licked like a friend. She found there a stick and she threw it. The Nadder fetched it and Valka threw it again. She played some time with them but after a while she left to see other dragons.

Her path was to the water. There she found Scauldrons, Thunderdrums and other interesting-looking dragons. But she didn't know them. This water (where the dragons were) was a river-like lake. This was connected with the ocean where dragons were able to come in and go out. She was walking on the coast for a while and was enraptured by the scenery. She went home for the evening and summed the dragon species in the nest.

'So there are Terrible Terrors, Monstrous Nightmares, Deadly Nadders, Gronckles, Scauldrons and Thunderdrums. And of course a lot of dragons what I know nothing about.' said it to Cloudjumper who could barely keep his eyes open. Valka smiled. 'Go and take some sleep. I want to be awake.' she said and the dragon started sleeping.

Valka went out and sat down before her house. She thought about Berk. The old island was her and her husband's home. Yes her husband, Stoick. She was thinking about him every day. She started suddenly crying. It hurt her that they can't go back to Berk anymore. Not like this. With Hiccup's eyes they would rather kill him than accept as the way he is. Then something from the back of Valka sat down next to her. It was Cloudjumper. Valka looked back to Hiccup because she thought that the big dragon left him there for the cold. But there were some other little dragons around him to keep him warm. The dragon watched the woman's tier-full face with perplexity. Valka smiled and hugged the great dragon.

'Thank you for standing beside me.' she cried and fell asleep.

'_Poor human. She must be very tired. It'd be better if I take her in. I don't want her to catch a cold.' _said the dragon and brought the sleeping woman inside the house.

One day the King was out of the nest. He was fishing for the dragons under his protection. When he went back he had a Scauldron beside him. This scauldron held something in its mouth. Something what was black. The King snarled at him and he took off from the water. He brought the little black thing close to Valka's house. Then he dug a hole and breathed hot water in it. After when he was done he put the little black thing in the water. It was an egg. An egg that was fully black. Cloudjumper turned to the Scauldron.

'_What's this? Is it that what I think it is?_' he asked.

'_Don't_ _ask me, I just did what the King has told me to do._' replied the Scauldron.

'_Then I have to ask the King what this egg is?'_

'_Exactly!'_

Cloudjumper flew to the King at once to ask what kind of egg is that. The giant was at his usual resting place lying in a small lake. The four winged dragon landed before him on the ground.

'_My Grace. I want to ask something.'_

'_And what is that thing you want to ask?'_

'_A Scauldron landed before Valka's house and dug a hole. After that he breathed hot water and put a_ _fully black egg in it. I have a guess what kind of egg that is but I hope I'm wrong.'_

'_That egg is the keeper of a night fury hatchling.'_

'_Oh, my... What about its parents?'_

'_Let's just say that they aren't able to do their parental duty anymore._

'_Pardon?'_

The King stood up and started walking around the nest to check everything. He gestured Cloudjumper to follow him.

'_So, what happened?'_ asked the curious dragon.

'_I was fishing when I heard some kind of a noise from the water's surface. I ascended from the depth and saw five ships which were shooting a black shadow. It was a night fury. The men hit her with their catapult and injured her very badly. When they saw me they wanted to shoot me down but I was faster and broke the ships into splinters. So when they were unable to follow I went and searched for her for an hour. Finally I found her but she had too many injures and I couldn't save her. I was just about to leave when she spoke to me. She said that there is an egg inside the cave and asked me to bring it with me and protect it. Her mate has been captured by humans and she hasn't heard about him since then. So she was the only one who cared about her egg. I fulfilled her last wish and brought the egg here. In the meantime a little armada arrived and saw me. They hit me a few times with their catapults_' the King pointed at his side where were some bruises' _but nothing serious. After that we left the island and headed back here. And now we're here. That's what happened. The egg can hatch in any time now._

When the King said that, an explosion could be heard from Valka's house. Cloudjumper immediately took off and headed there. From the air he saw that the hole what has dug by the scauldron was three times bigger. There were no sign of water just smoke everywhere. Valka came out from her house to see what happened. There was a big hole next to her house and a little black creature crawled out of it. A little black dragon, which had a wide and flat head. It was a bit bumbling but he managed to get out of the hole. The little new-born sat down and looked around. It saw Valka first and after that he saw Hiccup in her arms. The little one started walking towards them. Valka put her baby down because she had a guess. And her guess was right. The little dragon and her child got along very well in no time. The new-born started licking Hiccup wherever he reached him. Valka lifted the dragon to have a better look at him.

'Well hello little one. How are you? Where are your parents?' she asked and when Cloudjumper landed next to her with his head shaken she knew the answer 'I see.' she turned back to the little black creature again who was very happy and smiling at her but his teeth were not able to seen 'Then you want me to grow him up?' she got a nod as answer 'Okay. Now I have a baby and a hatchling to be grown up. I introduce you to each other. Hiccup Toothless, Toothless Hiccup. You are now brothers and we are with Cloudjumper a family together.' said Valka with smiling.

**So how about that?**


	3. Bad memories

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Bad memories**

**I don't want to talk too much. I'll let the story speaks instead of me.**

**I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3: Bad memories**

Some months passed. Valka befriended with the thought of living with dragons. They can work together like a great team with Cloudjumper. They know each other more and more, day by day. When Valka need some time alone Cloudjumper always take the little kids to play with him in the cave. Hiccup and Toothless were inseparable from each other. Since the little dragon hatched they are always together. No matter what they are two in one. The boy passed his first age but Toothless just about to reach it. From the time when the King cured him all the dragons love, respect and protect him. And the boy gets along better with them, from time to time, like he could understand them.

One day when Valka was back from hunting in the forest she didn't find Hiccup in their house so she started searching for him. When she found him he was on Cloudjumper's back. The dragon was almost out of breath when Valka arrived and took the child. The dragon was very grateful. The little kid was laughing and smiling at his mother. This was the first but not the last time when she saw him on the back of a dragon.

More months passed. Valka wasn't able to get enough leather for them from the forest. Their clothes were already worn out. Hence she decided to get more from traders. But for traders to get here she needed a dock. And this dock couldn't be on the island's most dragon visited coasts, and of course she needed loads of wood. She knew that dragons can understand humans so she told the whole idea to Cloudjumper.

'So that's my plan. How do you like it?' asked the woman.

'_Like it? I hate it. I don't like ideas that attract more humans to the island. But if it is necessary for you and the young ones, I'm in.' _said the dragon and nodded.

In the next few days they collected the necessary amount of woods with cutting down some trees. After that they went to the most silent coast of the island and there, they built the dock. Cloudjumper called some Gronckles for the bigger pieces, Nadders to keep the pieces together with their spikes. The place was ideal for the dock. It was deep enough for the ship to dock and not too far from the shore. The dock was finished in a few days. She was proud about herself. Now she needed something to attract the traders.

She had an idea about building a forge. And it was good because they lived next to fire breathing dragons so it will be an easy profession. For that she needed to find a big stone wall. It didn't take long and she found one, not far from their house. She asked Cloudjumper to help her who called the dragon from the last time. The dragon did the same thing again and in no time the place for the forge was ready.

In the left inner corner she placed big stones with Cloudjumper in a quarter circle and melted them in one with a Gronckle's lava. Now, she finished with the bigger part, so she needed some kind of dragon that keeps the forge in the perfect heat to melt iron at any time. She found one. This dragon was almost similar with the Gronckles but when it could it was asleep. Valka named this dragon to Hotburple because its lava was good enough for the forge. Now that the forge was finished she needed some tools to be made to trade with the traders. She had some basic knowledge from Gobber and she improved it as time passed. So it wasn't a problem.

Few days passed and the first trader sailed. Valka said to Cloudjumper and he told to the other dragons not to get near to the dock because they can frighten the traders away. The trade was successful and were no sign of any dragon. She was able to trade some gardening tools for leather, and not just some of it.

This was going from day by day, week by week. She was able to make fishing rods after some time. These rods were famous among the traders because Valka did almost the best quality of it. It didn't take too long for being known by traders. Now, that the traders were in the dock Valka was able to take care of her child with clothing, food and anything they needed.

A few years passed. Hiccup was closing to his fourth age when Toothless just passed the third. They were like brothers in everything as always. Hiccup was able to speak but not too well. He couldn't utter the „r" spell. He used „w" instead.

One day Valka was at the water to wash some of their clothes when she heard her child laughing behind her. He was just playing with Toothless.

'Hey, what are you doing down here?' asked the woman.

'Cloudjumpew bwought us down hewe. He said we should see what awe you doing.' said and both the dragon and the mother looked at him.

'_Wait. You're saying that you can understand me?'_ asked the dragon.

'Yes. Is it bad?' Hiccup asked.

'Hiccup. Who are you talking to?' asked his mother.

'To Cloudjumpew.'

'You're saying that you know what's he saying? You can talk to him?'

'Yes I can. Why?'

Valka and the four winged dragon surprised. They didn't expect for this. Cloudjumper went to the King on the same day.

'_My Grace. I would like to ask a question.'_ said the small dragon to the giant.

'_Questions and questions. You have always questions Cloudjumper. But do not let this disturb you. It's always good that you have questions. Now what is that question of yours?'_

'_Is it possible that the boy can understand our speech?'_

'_Yes, it is possible. At least I think it is.'_

'_But, how? How can a mere human understand our language?'_

'_You know, when I cured him from his disease I did it with my blood. And his eyes changed. Since that he's not a mere human anymore. Some things changed inside him too. Maybe he looks like a human, except his eyes, but he has some dragon skills, including our speech. It is so basic that I was sure about he will learn that. Honestly I thought he will understand us sooner. But it doesn't matter. He has some other skills what he has to learn about. But I have no idea what they will be.' _

'_So he is a human with dragon eyes and dragon skills? He is a half-blooded-dragon?'_ asked Cloudjumper.

'_Exactly! He's a human with the blood of an Alpha. He's a Dragon Lord. You felt the urge after I cured him to bow before him, didn't you?'_

'_Yes, I did.'_

'_That was because of my blood.'_

'_I see. And when will his other skills shown up?'_

'_That is a question, what cannot be answered, not even by me._' replied the King.

Few weeks passed. Hiccup was speaking with Cloudjumper every day. He couldn't speak with Toothless because he was too young to speak. The little kid had almost frightened his mother to death some times when she saw him riding a dragon in the air. He had never injured during a flight, but that didn't concerned the time after it. His mother was always worried about her child. Sometimes she did it too much. It was hard for Hiccup to behave as his mother says. This was too much for her.

'Why can't you just do as I say? Why do I have to yell with you always? I don't get it. I just want to protect you. I just…" continued the mother when the boy turned to Cloudjumper.

'_Can you show her?' asked the boy._

'_Yes I can.' nodded the dragon.'_

'_Thank you.'_

Suddenly the dragon grabbed Valka and has flown to the highest point of the island. She was confused and frightened because of the dragon's sudden behaviour.

'I was just speaking to my child. Why did you do that? Do you want something to show me?' asked the woman. The dragon didn't do anything but pointing at his back 'Wait! You want me to… ride you?' the dragon nodded.

Valka surprised. Cloudjumper didn't allow such thing to her since she arrived to the nest. There were some times when she tried to get on his back but the dragon always grumbled and was angry about it. After some try she gave up. The woman climbed on the back of the dragon. The dragon stepped to the edge of the cliff and prepared himself to jump.

Then, he jumped and started diving fast. The woman was screaming. Before he reached the foot of the mountain he pulled himself up and they took a little "sightseeing" around the island. Valka tightly embraced the dragon's neck and slowly but surely she sat up on the back of the dragon and enjoyed the cold and fresh wind in her face. The view was spectacular. Birds what seemed as little flying things flew in the distance in the rays of the setting sun.

'What a beautiful sight! I never knew what the world looked like from this point of view.' the woman said.

Then they returned to the nest. The woman dismounted from the dragon, pet him and turned to her child.

'Hiccup, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have to yell with you. This was amazing. That was better than anything in my life. Thank you to point out this.' said Valka with smiling 'From now on, I'll try not to worry too much when you are with your "brothers" and "sisters".'

Few years passed. Hiccup was now eight years old. Valka started him teaching to the art of a blacksmith. She taught everything she knew about the profession, except weapons. The boy learned quickly the basics, and improved them, as time passed. Soon, the traders were there because of his tools and inventions. He was even able to discover a new metal form. The Gronckle Iron. This was named after the dragon what gave it. This metal was stronger and lighter than any other, but that needed much greater heat to work with it.

Whenever Hiccup was working with Gronckle Iron Valka stayed away because of the heat. She couldn't stand it. Hiccup used to it very quickly. Ever each trader who came to the Island wanted to see him, but the women denied with the reason that he is too shy. Of course he wasn't shy but Valka was afraid, that they wouldn't go there anymore if they'd seen her boy. Someday, when she has succeeded with a trading she brought back a blacksmith book to Hiccup. He read it through and he improved his skills in the profession.

Some time passed. Now Hiccup was twelve. Toothless was around eleven but big enough to carry the boy. In fact Hiccup was thin, but not weak. He grown up with dragons, and was wrestling with them sometimes. Usually he was the winner. When he was able to ride Toothless he hadn't ride any other dragon since.

One day they were flying outside the nest when Hiccup saw a wreck on a near island. The boy got excited.

'_Toothless, take me there.'_

'_Your mother doesn't like when I take you to places like that. You know that don't you?_

'_Yes, I know. But my mother is my problem.'_

'_Okay, then. I'll take you there.'_

This was a shipwreck. It must have lost on the ocean or it has been abandoned. There were no people on the deck. He went into the cargo place which was full of sharp things. The boy didn't know what they are.

'What if I take one to my mother? Maybe she knows what these are.' said the boy and he grabbed one of them.

He went back to the nest and searched for her mother. He found her at the water, washing clothes.

'Mother, I was outside the nest and found this.

Valka replied with a little anger and turned to her son.

'Yet, how many times must I tell you that you are not allowed to…' the women screamed when she saw a battle axe in her child's hands 'Where did you get that? – asked with anger.

'I took it from a shipwreck on an island nearby.'

'Where was that island? Show me!'

Valka jumped on Cloudjumper and followed Hiccup to a little island. The wreck was there. This was a weapon carrier. They went inside. It was full of weapons.

'I'm just wondering what happened to the crew. Where are they? I'm surprised that nobody came here for these weapons. They aren't too bad at all.'

Her son just entered into a room. The room's door was on the left side of the ship and opened to the side of the wreck too. From the outside it looked like it is a hallway or something. After a few second the boy ran out, screaming and crying. His mother quickly ran to her son while Toothless entered the room.

'Hiccup! What happened? What's wrong?

The boy was just crying with his hands before his face. Valka turned towards Toothless.

'Toothless? What's in there?' she asked but she didn't get any answers from the dragon. He froze like a stone.

She entered the room too. When she did she saw the reason why her son was crying. This room was a trophy room. And the trophies were dragon skulls. It's understandable if a boy is crying who grew up with dragons and saw that before he could see the world's true nature. He couldn't even imagine that there could be people who hurt dragons.

In the room she turned right and saw skulls from the right and from the left. There was a Nadder's, a Gronckle's and even a Monstrous Nightmare's skull for a start with other smaller and bigger ones. But that wasn't the main thing. Toothless focused on the little wall in front of Valka where only one skull was on it. This one was different from the others. This was wide and flat. First she wasn't able to recognise it. But suddenly it kicked her. It wasn't a usual skull. This one was a Nightfury's. Toothless hadn't seen any of his kind since he hatched. And now he had to see a dead one. The first Nightfury he sees is a dead one. Valka hugged him and said with crying.

'I'm so sorry Toothless. If only I knew that…'

Toothless was still focused on the skull. After a while they left the trophy room behind them. When they were out of the ship the black dragon turned back. There was a crest on the ship's mainsail. A strange dragon what he has never seen before. He was just watching it when Valka said something behind him.

'The dragon you are looking at is a Skrill. I only saw that dragon in books. This one is a dragon killer clan's crest, the crest of the Berserker.'

Toothless turned to the woman and back.

'_So. Berserker. I won't forget it. Never. And they'll pay for that._' he said.

'_Don't worry bud. I won't forget it either. I'm here and I'll help you to make this people pay!' _said Hiccup with tears on his cheek_._

_**So that's for today I hope you liked it.**_


	4. The new world

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4: The new world**

**So here is my new chapter.**

**I don't have much to tell. I let the story to speak.**

**Chapter 4: The new world.**

Few days passed since the "incident" that shocked Hiccup. He didn't want to get out of the house for three days. That time wasn't easy for Toothless either. He was always thinking about his dead kin. When he wasn't asleep with growling, he was in the woods to relieve the tensions on the trees. This went for four or maybe five days when Hiccup asked her mother.

'Mother. Why didn't you tell me anything about the wold outside?'

'That ship's cargo was the reason. The reason, what I've hidden from you, maybe for too long. And that just all about people who can't understand the existence of dragons. People are too afraid of things what seems dangerous, that they don't even try to see the good side of them. Like dragons. Their skin is tough and sinister for them, and they think of them as threats what must be destroyed. Dragons are kind creatures and they don't want to hurt anybody. But if somebody provokes them they'll protect themselves and all of them see that. The danger what must get rid of it. Before we came here I tried to stop the killing but it was all for no use. People are unable to change Hiccup. It's a shame, I know but it is the truth.' said Valka with sadness.

'I see. Now that I know about them, would you teach more? I want to understand why are they still doing that.'

'You want to know more about them? After all what happened?' the woman asked the boy who nodded 'Okay, then. I hope you won't regret it. I will tell you everything, what I know about Vikings. But the best way to know them better is to live among them.'

After some weeks Valka told everything to Hiccup what she knew about Vikings. She brought some books about them too. But it wasn't enough for Hiccup. He felt like he doesn't know anything about them.

One year passed. Hiccup was now thirteen. His outside hasn't changed too much maybe he was a bit taller. He was still thin, but not weak. About his strength, it was big enough to win upon a Gronckle who was the hardest opponents in dragon wrestling. Maybe it was a dragon's ability but it could be because he grew up with them. But some certain dragon abilities showed up. He had the ears and the eyes of a night fury. Someday he stepped to his mother.

'Mother! I want to go outside the nest. I want to experience the world not just learn about it. I want to know them more.'

Valka surprised. She didn't expect something like that so soon.

'Alright then, you can go. Just promise me that you'll only go under the cover of the night and return in the morning.'

'Thank you! Thank you! I promise that I'll be back for the morning.' said the boy with happiness and jumped on Toothless's back.

Before they left the island Hiccup went straight into his forge. He put the saddle (made by himself recently) on Toothless's back for the journey to be more comfortable, then they left. They have flown around one hour to the north when the boy saw lights on an island. But something was wrong. There was too much movement.

'_Come on bud, get a better view.'_ said the boy and they got closer.

'_Are you sure about this? Isn't in too dangerous?'_

'_It'll be fine just go.'_

'_So be it. Here comes nothing!'_

The dragon glided closer to the village under the cover of the dark. Hiccup was right. There was a dragon raid. The first what Hiccup saw, all the Vikings under them was firing at the dragons with bows and catapults. These catapults were on towers.

'_There are the targets! Shoot them! We can't let them shoot down more dragons!_' said the youngster.

Toothless got an easy job because he was a night fury. And it is known that a night fury's aim is the best among the dragons. He always hit the points on the towers which collapsed them apart.

'NIGHT FURY!'

'GET COVER!' said the villagers when Toothless charged his first shot.

Hiccup and Toothless destroyed all of the towers. After that they released the captured dragons. But there were some who couldn't be saved. They were just captured in better case but those who weren't so lucky, ended like a trophy like he saw in the ship he thought. The boy was sad, very sad. When they returned with the freed dragons to the nest he just passed his mother.

'Wow. You are early! There still hours to the morning.' said the women while she was surprised because of her son's behaviour.' Something wrong happened?

'I don't want to talk about it. Sorry mom. It was enough for the first time.' said the embittered boy.

He went to the King and sat in front of him while he was sleeping. He was just watching the King and was thinking about what had happened. He was so deep in his minds that he didn't even notice that the King woke up.

'_What's the problem that hurt your heart little prince?_

'_Why did you save me?'_

'_Pardon?'_

'_Why did you give me your blood to save my life and cure from the disease? Why did you do that when all of my kind, all humans kill and torture dragons?'_

'_Oh, so you were outside the nest? Yes, it isn't a fairy tale_.' the giant looked away from the prince and started speaking '_Humans are cruel with dragons. But they do what they experienced in their life. You now, that wasn't always like that. We, dragons were living in peace hundreds of years ago. There weren't any human around here. They just arrived around three hundred years ago. When the first Vikings have sailed here the dragons were curious about them. Some dragons visited the humans. When the humans saw the dragons they were so afraid of what they didn't know that they attacked us. The fear was controlling their minds. We were thought as threat and they had spread the words around the newcomer Vikings, and started a chain which still going on. That's why Vikings hate us so much. They don't even want to come close to us without any weapon. In other words they don't want to know us. They just do what they think is the best for them, and I don't blame them for it. I'd do that too if I'd have known any threat that means harm to my nest. There was a time when I hated humans._' now the king turned back to the youngster '_That was the time before you arrived. When Cloudjumper brought you and your mother here I was thinking about to kill you at once. But when I saw your face, I wasn't able to hurt you. You were so innocent. So I cured you with my blood instead. I saw something in your eyes something, different. You weren't afraid from me when I stood in front of you and your life was in my claws. No, you weren't scared at all. You were just smiling on me. I believed that if I give you my blood you will be able to bring that peace once again. And I'm still hoping in it.'_

'_In other words I am some kind of a… peace maker?'_ said the boy.

'_Yes, you can say so. I think.' _

'

Other year passed. Now the fifteen-year-old Hiccup dealt with the traders on his own but in a mask what covered his head. This one was made by himself. This was a wooden mask which was made of Gronckle Iron from the inside and wood form the outside. But not to be so uncomfortable for the boy's head, he padded it with leather. Black scales covered the wood and there were red streaks on it. The hood covered all of his face and was attached to his head with two straps, one at the back of his head and one under his chin. Hence this was almost impossible to remove or break it. At the back of the mask, big spikes were reaching the sky. Where the spikes started there started a cloak which was fully black and almost reached the ground and was attached to the mask but removable too. The boy didn't really use that cloak because it was hard to move it or if the situation made it necessary he wasn't able to act fast in it. The mask's eyelets were small but big enough to him to see through. The colours of his clothes which were made from leather matched with the colours of the mask. The appearance of the boy scared the traders at first contact but they used to it. Since he spoke with the White King Hiccup was very quiet, and he just pointed to the things he wanted and showed the things he wanted to give in exchange. He didn't really want to speak with Viking traders after all what he went through.

The boy had almost discovered the places around King's Peak. He has been to the north, to the east, to the west. He discovered all of the islands. But there was one more, to the south. Last time he missed it because he ran out of supplies. One day when he woke up he looked at his map.

'_Hey, bud. We've got our task for today._' the dragon growled because it was almost asleep _'Let's go Toothless the South won't discover itself!'_ said the boy with excitement.

Before they left, Hiccup entered to his forge and has collected a flask and some pouches. In the flask were some Monstrous Nightmare saliva and the pouches contained Hideous Zippleback gas. These were materials for a sword that was made by himself recently. This sword had two attack options. Firstly, there was the blade which comes out of a stone Monstrous Nightmare's mouth with the saliva and with a little spark it kept a flame alive around it. Secondly, there was the Zippleback's mouth on the bottom. From that the wielder was able to spread the dragon's gas and with a lighter explode it. This sword was made to defend himself from attacker Vikings. But with this he was able to easily earn the trust of dragons which are hardly controllable because they sometimes thought he's one of them.

When he packed in, and jumped on his saddle in Tootless' back they left the nest to discover new lands. They were flying for long hours when he finally saw an island. Then they landed to a cove near to the sea. The water was full of fishes so Hiccup let Toothless to catch some and eat. The boy took down his mask, sat down and put next to him to be able to eat. After that he laid down onto a sunny rock to rest a bit. He could have slept because when he woke up the sky was dark. He sat up and saw that his dragon was asleep at the other side of the cove. Then suddenly something grabbed him from behind at his mouth and started pulling back. It was easy to get out from the grip and with one loop he managed to get his mask back and quickly put on. One second later he grabbed and lighted up his sword and turned to the attacker's direction with it. He wasn't able to see him because of the fire. It was too dark, the fire was too bright and the attacker was too far to bright him with the sword's flames. Then his attacker spoke.

'Woah! Watch where you are pointing with that sword!' for the boy's surprise a female voice said that 'Put it down, quickly! I don't want to hurt you! I want to help' said the woman with strangely low voice

The boy was surprised but still pointing at her.

'Do you want It to notice us? Do you want us to be eaten? Put it down while it's sleeping or you'll get both of us killed!'

Then it kicked Hiccup. For a little moment he hesitated but then he started laughing as loud as he could. For that Toothless woke up and saw that his friend's sword was on fire. He quickly flight next to the boy and started growling at the attacker. Hiccup put his hand onto the dragons head what confused him.

'_Did you hear that? This person thinks that you'll hurt her without any reason! Hahaha!_' laughed Hiccup.

In the next moment the stranger swung her battle axe towards Toothless's head. Hiccup was quicker and managed to grab her arm with his left hand before her strike. Her arm was strange, very thin. Hiccup freed his right arm with putting back his sword and after that he removed the axe from the attacker's hand. Then he threw it into the wall with all his strength. Hence it stuck in it.

'What do you think you're doing? Let me go! We're going to die!' shouted the girl.

Hiccup released the stranger who stepped back. She was frightened and set her eyes on the boy and the dragon next to him.

'_Step back for a while. It seems that she don't like dragons.'_

'_Are you sure? Don't you need any backup?'_

'_I think I can handle with a woman.' _Hiccup said.

The dragon calmed down and stepped back, but with an eye on the girl.

'How did you do that?' asked the strange woman with amazement 'How did you manage to make the dragon to step back?'

He didn't say anything, just still looking at the girl. She had blonde hair with long bangs that covered the left side of her forehead, with a braided ponytail in back, and wore a leather band across her forehead. She wore a skirt with spikes surrounding it and another skirt at the bottom of the spiked skirt with a pouch on her hip and skull emblazoned shoulder pads. Summing up everything, she was just gorgeous. She amazed him. And he wasn't a women just a girl. Maybe she was as old as Hiccup.

He was watching her for a while and then he stepped next to Toothless.

'Don't go there! It's dan…' she tried to finish her sentence but she couldn't.

The boy jumped on the back of the dragon. She hasn't seen anything like that before in her life.

'For the beard of Thor! Who are you?' asked the girl with curiosity.

'_Come on bud, let's get out of here!_' he said to his dragon who took off and left alone the blonde girl.

**So that was for today. Thanks for reading it!**


	5. The strange youngster

**It's me again hello everyone!**

**I don't want to make speeches so straight to the story.**

**Chapter 5: The strange youngster.**

The boy wasn't able to think anything but that girl. She was too beautiful to him to be forgotten. He wasn't too far from the island and was lying on the saddle. His mask was hanging on it.

'_Hey bud, don't you know why I have this feeling to go back there? She's a dragon killer. I shouldn't yearn to go back onto that island and I know it but still, the feeling is here._' asked the confused boy.

'_Yes, you shouldn't. If we head back, we can explore the island to draw it onto your map of course, but in the meanwhile, we would be in danger, because if a dragon killer girl is there, at least her family is with her if not an entire village. I recommend you not to go back, but if you want, so be it. I trust you, and if we're going back please be careful.' _said the dragon but the boy wasn't sure about that he wanted to encourage him or the opposite.

Hiccup was thinking about that for a minute. His heart was fighting with his mind.

'_Alright then I don't care. We're heading back!'_ said the boy.

'_I knew it. I can't deny it that I know you.'_ said the dragon.

Since Valka and Hiccup were kidnapped, Stoick fortified the protection of the village. He built new catapult towers and forged more weapons. He was afraid of another dragon raid that can kidnap any other person from the village. He was also angry because of that dragon which kidnapped his wife and son. He led a search team every month to find that dragon. After ten years of searching he gave up, because he had an entire village to feed and the winters got colder. He wasn't like before the event, he was always serious and didn't smile anymore. The village's life went into grey and most of the celebrations weren't held.

After fourteen years, dragon raids were more frequent on the island. It was time to train new recruits against dragons. There were only five of them who were able to attend on the training. The trainer was Gobber the blacksmith, who was training the recruits in the arena. He was a man with an interchangeable hand and with an artificial leg. On the first day when the youngsters entered the arena Gobber spoke to them.

'Okay lads, you are here to learn how to fight against dragons. First thing to be done is a little roll-call.' Gobber said 'Fishlegs Ingerman?'

'I'm here!' said a little fat boy.

'Snotlout Jorgenson?'

'Yes, yes can't we just start it already?' said a smaller but muscular boy with a little passion.

'Just wait a bit Snotlout and you can end up as a Nadder's breakfast. Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston?'

'Here!' said a blonde haired girl.

'Wait! Us? What did we do again?' said the blonde haired boy. They were twins, and not really smart ones.

Gobber shook his head because the boy's stupid question.

'Astrid Hofferson?'

'Yes, I'm here.' said another blonde girl.

'Alright then, everyone is here, so let's get started. Here in the arena you will meet and fight with those dragons what the village has captured. For example here is the Deadly Nadder, the Terrible Terror, the Hideous Zippleback, the Monstrous Nightmare and…' he put his hand on an opening lever of one of the cages 'The Gronckle.'

Snotlout saw that he's about to release the beast.

'Wait wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?' asked with fear.

'I believe in learning on the job.' then he pulled the lever and the Gronckle rushed out of the cage straight to the youngsters 'Your first lesson is to survive. If you get blasted, you're dead. Come on lads! What do you need first?

'A doctor?' asked Snotlout.

'It was as stupid as the asked himself! WRONG!' said Gobber.

'Plus seven speed?' asked Fishlegs.

'Fishlegs leave the numbers! FIGHT! And wrong again.' said Gobber again but a little angrier.

'Another Gronckle!' said Tuffnut and everyone looked at him with surprise 'What? That would be fun to be blasted by two Gronckels!' for that statement Gobber hit his head into the wall.

'A shield!' said Astrid.

'YES, yes you're right Astrid at last. If you have to choose between a weapon or a shield, take the shield. It's your best friend. It'll save your life.'

Everyone ran to grab a shield. Unfortunately the twins grabbed the same.

'Take your hands off my shield!' Tuffnut said.

'There are trillion shields here!' replied Ruffnut.

'Take that one. That has a flower and girls like flowers.'

Ruffnut grabbed out the shield from her brother's hand and hit him on his head with it.

'Oops, now it has blood on it.'

'Yeah!' Tuffnut grabbed the shield again 'Do it again!'

They were arguing with each other when the Gronckle approached and shot out the shield from their hands.

'Twins, you're out!' Gobber said 'The shield is good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it with your shield to interrupt the dragon's aim.

They started making noise with their weapons and shields hence the dragon wasn't able to shoot them.

'Every dragon has its shot limit. How many does a Gronckle have?

'Five?' Snotlout asked.

'Wrong!'

'Seven?' asked Snotlout again.

'Again wrong!' said Gobber.

'Then nine! To be whole!' said again Snotlout.

'What kind of game do you think it is? First, nine isn't a whole, but twelve is a whole! Second, it's not a guessing game. Third and last it's wrong again! Does somebody knows here the right number?'

'Six!' shouted Fishlegs.

'Yes, six great fishlegs! Correct! One shot for each of you.' Gobber said.

Fishlegs was so happy because his correct answer that he didn't see how the Gronckle shot out his shield from his hand.

'Fishlegs, you're done!'

Astrid and Snotlout left with the Gronckle who had four more shots.

The dragon tried to aim at Astrid but she made noise and interrupted his aim. So the dragon turned back to the Jorgenson boy and tried to shoot him out. First he missed.

'Haha! You aren't a very good at shooting, are you?' laughed Snotlout.

But with the next shot the Gronckle knocked out the boy who was now lying on the ground unconsciously.

'Snotlout, you're done for the day!' Gobber said.

Now only Astrid left. The Gronckle was flying towards her while she was running towards the dragon. The beast tried to shoot her down but she dodged and jumped. She almost reached the dragon's head with her battle axe when it dodged too. Astrid landed on the ground and got her ankle sprained. The dragon was preparing for the last deadly shot. Astrid saw that and she turned her head not to see the strike. The Gronckle shot. Astrid didn't feel anything so she opened her eyes. She saw that Gobber grabbed the dragon's mouth and was trying to pull it back into its cave.

'And that…was six.' he said 'Go back to your cave, you overgrown sausage!' he closed the beast's door and turned to the kids 'You are the worst recruits of all time! Maybe Astrid could survive outside but you… You need more time. Snotlout you get your wish. You will learn about them, for the time when you'll know everything about dragons! First of all start with this. The Dragon Manual. You need to live and breathe this stuff. Everything we know about every dragon we know of. It's all in this book.' Gobber gave it to the boy and turned to Astrid who was almost out of breath 'Oh, and remember. A dragon will always, go for the kill. Everyone else go back home! That was for today.'

Everyone sighed and headed out of the ring when Gobber turned back to the girl.

'You were quite good Astrid. You can come back here at any time you want.'

'Thank you Gobber. I appreciate it.' said the girl and left.

Gobber looked after them.

'They aren't ready yet. They need more time, maybe a year is enough. For that time I don't want to let them fight with dragons.' said the man.

Now another great man stood out of the shadows. It was Stoick

'Yes, you're right, but I think you should spend some time at the arena with that Astrid girl.' Stoick said and looked on Gobber who was surprised 'With training of course!'

'Don't you think you keep her at a special position above the others?' asked the man but got a head shake as an answer.

Gobber then nodded and they turned to the direction of the kids and watched them heading to the village.

One year passed and the youngsters were just about one day before they fight against dragons again. They were very excited. It was sunset and the teens were talking about what the fight would be like and what kind of dragon will the enemy be.

'Tomorrow, I'll cut off that dragon's head! With my face!' said Snotlout.

'What if you're facing with a monstrous nightmare?' asked Tuffnut 'That would burn Your face down before you can cut off its head!'

'And that…would be cool!' Ruffnut finished her brother's sentence. 'I want to be there!'

'Don't be ridiculous.' said Fishlegs 'They won't let us fight with that beast. I think tomorrow's dragon will be a Nadder or a Zippleback.'

'What do you think my love?' Snotlout asked and turned towards the cliff 'Wait! Where is she?'

'Do you even know how big strike would you got if she could hear that?' asked Fishlegs shuddered 'Just the thought of it hurt me too!'

'What do you mean? She can't resist my power of love what I feel for her.'

'Yes, of course. So you can owe to that "power" that blue stain on your face because of the last time you said to her something like this? She couldn't resist so she hit you because of her love?' laughed Fishlegs.

'Yeah yeah, whatever where is she?'

'I think I saw her heading to the woods. Maybe she wanted to be alone for a while because of you for example.' laughed the boy again.

'Okay, that's enough!' he said and started chasing the boy.

Astrid was in the woods for sure but not because she wanted to be alone. She was just training for the next day. This time she can't fail. She hadn't trained in the arena with dragons for a year so she must be the best! This time she has to kill or just even injure that dragon. A year ago she failed in the ring. She was throwing her axe into the trees to practice her aim when suddenly a shadow passed above her head. That was a dragon and a chance for her to prove that she is good enough to kill one.

She was searching for that dragon for an hour maybe when she chose to give up. It was dark. She headed back to the village. On her way there was a cove and she looked into it. She saw movement on the far side of the lake. She was just watching it and when it stepped to the moonlight she saw that it wasn't just a usual dragon. It was fully black and its form wasn't familiar to her which was a surprise because she read the dragon manual. She was thinking for a while, when it kicked her. The only dragon which's form is still unknown is the night fury. So she is the first who saw a night fury?

That was a great chance for her. She can kill a dragon and not any kind of them but a night fury. The only one, that none of the Vikings has never seen. She tried to get down to the cove when she saw a man lying on a rock. She frightened. That unholy beast is sleeping on the other side of the lake and that man was just sleeping on a rock. He has to be saved before she can kill the dragon.

When she climbed down on the wall, she had a better look at the man, who wasn't a man at all. He had brown short hair, no beard and was tall enough to be a man but thin too. He can't be a local Viking. She wasn't able to make something out of his face. What was more important, he was still sleeping on the rock while the dragon wasn't far from him. Astrid tried to go closer to the boy when suddenly he woke up and set eyes on the dragon. The girl thought that when he notices the dragon he will shout or do something stupid and take the dragon's attention. She quickly grabbed him at his mouth and started pulling back. The boy despite of his weak external, he was strong enough to get out of the girl's grip easily and fast enough to make his way far away from her with one loop. During the loop he grabbed and put on a mask and now looked like a dragon. Astrid couldn't react, he was too fast. When he stood up he pulled out a handle and pushed two buttons. The boy's handle was a sword, a sword of fire. At first Astrid surprised but saw that the boy was pointing at her with his sword.

'Woah! Watch where you are pointing with that sword!' she said 'Put it down, quickly! I don't want to hurt you!' she said with a low voice.

The boy didn't put down his sword.

'Do you want It to notice us? Put it down while it's sleeping or you get both of us killed!'she said again with a little anger.'

When she said that, the boy lowered his sword and started laughing. He managed to laugh loud enough to wake up the dragon. That beast quickly jumped into the air and landed next to the boy. It was focusing on Astrid. The strange boy put his hand on the dragon's head with laughing and muttered something. Astrid didn't hesitate. That was the chance for her strike. She swung her battle axe towards the dragon's head but she couldn't cut it off. The boy managed to stop her hand with his left hand. After that he removed the axe from her hand and threw it into the wall, and it got stuck into it.

'What do you think you're doing? Let me go! We're going to die!' said the girl with fear.

Astrid stepped back when he released her hand. She was frightened. The boy muttered something again and the dragon backed off. Now Astrid was amazed.

'How did you do that?' asked the girl 'How did you manage to make the dragon to step back?

The boy didn't give an answer. He was just looking at her for a while. Then he turned to the dragon and headed to it.

'Don't go there! It's dan…' she tried to finish her sentence but she couldn't.

She left her mouth opened. The boy climbed on the back of the dragon, on a night fury! She couldn't believe her eyes.

'For the beard of Thor! Who are you?' asked the girl with curiosity.

The boy remained in silent and took off with his dragon. Now Astrid was alone with an experience what she won't be able to forget soon. She was hesitating and didn't do anything. Once she wanted to go back to the village she tried to move but she couldn't. Her body was shaking a bit.

'Is it because of the fear what a night fury can do in the heart of a person?' she thought it.

After a few minutes she was able to move again and she went back to the village.

**This was for this time. **


	6. First meetings

**Hi there again!**

**Now here is a new chapter:**

**Chapter 6: First meetings **

Astrid was on her way back to the village while she was thinking about what happened.

'A young boy who was able to tame a dragon, to fly on it, to control it.' she thought.

If she is going to speak about it in the village they'd think she'd gone mad. So she decided not to speak about this to anyone. By the time she finally decided, she stepped out of the forest. The girl was musing while two teens were running towards her.

'Astrid! Stop him!' yelled Fishlegs with some blue and green spots on his head 'He is trying to kill me!'

'When I catch you I'll cut off your head, you little pig! If you run it'll be harder, for you!' said Snotlout with anger.

Astrid didn't notice them and when the two boys realised that, they stopped and the two of them looked at her while she was heading to her house. She doesn't even turned her head to the direction of the boys. She was just walking and looking at the ground confused.

'What happened to her? She's a little bit… strange, don't you think?' asked Fishlegs.

'Yeah, for sure. But she's still my girlfriend!' Snotlout yelled it but Astrid kept walking forward 'Okay, now I'm totally confused. Who the hell is she?'

'I don't know. Maybe the forest has something strange power that drives people mad or they just lose their personality! Oh, my god! The forest is alive! It's going to swallow the whole village and all the people in it! We have to speak to the chief!' said Fishlegs.

Snotlout gave a punch to Fishlegs to calm down with.

'Oh come on, don't be so ridiculous! First thing we have to do is to find out what's wrong with her, not to speak to the chief about something stupid thing like the forest is alive.' said Snotlout turning his head towards Astrid's house.

After this all the teens left to their houses to prepare for the next day.

The day has finally come! The teens gathered outside the arena on the hill. They were very, very excited.

'I'm going to kill the dragon first and you all will lose!' said Snotlout and laughed.

'Oh, the Jorgenson boy has too much ego again.' said Ruffnut 'I don't think…Err, I think I forgot what I wanted to say.

'Like every time, sis.' chuckled Tuffnut and they head-butted each other and fell to the ground. After that they started laughing and said in unison 'Do it again!'

'Anyway, who knows something about Astrid's behaviour?' whispered Fishlegs with his hand in front of his mouth and turned a little bit towards Astrid.

Astrid was on the cliff sitting on a rock and watching the sea. She was thinking about the event of the previous day. She was so curious that she couldn't stop thinking about it. That's why she couldn't hear what Fishlegs said. She was just sitting there and musing in herself when Gobber arrived to the arena.

'Okay lads, now let's get started. Go to the ring and prepare for the worst.' said Gobber with chuckle.

'And you? You won't come in with us?' asked Fishlegs.

'No, I won't. And you know why? Because I want to know, how good you are if you're alone with a dragon. Now get inside and stop asking questions!' said Gobber with a little anger.

When they entered the ring the gate behind them closed immediately and they saw a wall in front of them. Suddenly from the top of the wall a Nadder appeared and saw the youngsters. The dragon attacked immediately and made them separate. It turned out that was some kind of a labyrinth.

'Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be lighter and quicker. Look for its blind spot, hide in it, and strike!' Gobber said it as a little advice.

'It's easy to say!' shouted Snotlout.

'Stop crying and GET IN THERE!' yelled Gobber.

The Nadder was on the top of the walls of the labyrinth, looking down to the teens who tried to attack it with little success, the Nadder dodged or reflected the attacks. The twins managed to get to the beast's blind spot but the dragon breathed at them.

'Ohh! Do you ever bathe?' said Ruffnut to Tuffnut.

'If you've got something problem with it find another blind spot!' replied the twin.

'Oh, yes? How about I give you one?' said Ruffnut and she stroke her brother with her shield.

While the twins were arguing with each other the dragon was standing in front of them. It didn't see anything but heard them and when it got bored the Nadder attacked the twins who were surprised. They managed to dodge it but it was close.

'Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot, not so much.' Gobber said and chuckled.

Now the dragon found Fishlegs who was hiding behind his shield and trembled. The dragon didn't care about him so it moved to the next prey who was Astrid. The girl was just running until this time but now she saw that the dragon wanted her. She tried to attack the beast but with little success. She missed it and had to run as fast as she could because the dragon was behind her. She was running round and round for a while when she managed to climb on one wall. The Nadder followed her. She was jumping from wall to wall and when all of the walls collapsed she had only one way to go. She jumped off from the last wall but in front of her was Snotlout with open arms.

'Come my love!' said Snotlout.

'GET OUT OF MY WAY!' yelled Astrid.

She fell on Snotlout who was trying to kiss her but she wasn't that close. Astrid stood up and looked at the boy who was lying on the ground with her weapon in his shield. Then she looked to the direction of the dragon and saw it'd rush them if she won't do anything. She quickly grabbed her weapon and tried to get out of his shield. But it was hard and the dragon approached. Finally, she pulled out her weapon with Snotlout's shield and managed to strike the dragon. She hit it and the dragon retreated. She was painting and after that full of anger and turned to the boy.

'YOU IDIOT! We would have died if I didn't manage to get your shield from you! If you're going to do that again I'll kill you! Argh!' said the girl to the boy who was now standing and she gave him a powerful punch which prostrated the boy again.

Astrid went out of the arena with anger and headed to the woods. She always went to the forest if she was in a bad mood or full of anger. This time she was upset because of Snotlout. She was throwing her sword into the trees because she left her axe in the wall of the cove. She was still confused because of that stranger too. She was throwing her sword into tree from tree for a while when she heard a voice from behind. She turned back but she didn't see anything. When she was trying to continue her activity, she heard that sound again. It was like a big breath or something like that. She started walking towards the sound and when she reached a bush she stroke it but there was nothing. When she thought she was crazy and turned back she saw her axe in the ground. It had some cracks, maybe from the powerful throw into the rock wall but it was her battle axe.

'Who's here? Show yourself!' Astrid asked and looked around 'I won't tell you again! Show yourself or…'

The strange dragon-masked-boy stepped out from behind a tree and drowned the word into the girl. He was just standing there in his fully black and red armour. After a bit he turned and headed to the bushes. Astrid stepped out from the surprise of the boy's presence.

'Wait! Who are you? I have questions to be answered!' shouted the girl to the boy.

The stranger passed through a bush and Astrid followed him, but for the time she passed it, the boy disappeared. She was looking around searching for any track from the boy but it was all of no use. Astrid was now more confused.

'Who is that boy?' asked from herself.

She was searching for a bit but after that she gave up and went back to the village into her house to sleep. Maybe she was just seeing things and nothing really happened. Maybe the training is the problem. She was focusing on too much not to lose that could make her tired. Maybe she just need some rest.

On the other day Gobber made an announcement about the training for the teens.

'Yesterday, seeing your efficiency I decided to continue the dragon training on a harder level. More training fight, more exercise and more learning. Of course in a smaller time period. So the next training fight will be tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow? I thought it'll be in the next year like last time.'

'Where were you in the last 1 minute? I said they'll be in a smaller time period, so the training will be more intensive.' said Gobber for the last time 'So any questions?' Snotlout was raising his hand 'Except Snotlout?' the boy downed his hand and muttered something in himself 'Okay then, see you tomorrow!'

Gobber left the teens at the centre of the village who were now talking about the training.

'Were we really that good yesterday to earn the more intensive training, 'cause I don't think so.' said Fishlegs.

'Haha. Maybe you were bad but I, I was really awesome!' stated Snotlout 'I almost got a kiss from my beloved one!'

'Yeah? If I were you I wouldn't say anything like that, especially when Astrid is here! You made her very angry yesterday.' said Fishlegs 'I haven't seen her like this before.'

The teens turned towards Astrid to see what was she doing. She was just sitting on a bench and watching the skies. Then Fishlegs took a deep breath and stepped forward.

'Ahem. Astrid?' asked the boy but the girl didn't move 'Astrid, are you alright?' asked Fishlegs again but no answer. He moved closer and touched the girl 'Ast…'

Astrid, when Fishlegs touched her she prostrated him down to the ground with a battle cry and pointed with her axe to Fishlegs head. The boy was scared and almost crying.

'No, no, no, don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me!' cried Fishlegs.

When Astrid realised what was she doing she released Fishlegs who quickly crawled to the other teens who were looking at the girl with fear. When Fishlegs arrived to them he was painting.

'Who are you?' asked the boy.

'I-I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!' said the girl while she was stepping back and ran off to the forest.

She didn't stop until she reached that cove where she first met with that stranger. The girl fell on her knees and started crying with her face in her hands. She hasn't done anything like that before. She was abhorred about herself. Time passed, it was almost night time but she was crying. She heard that somebody stepped next to her.

'Go away Snotlout! Yes I'm crying! Come on spread the word that I cried, just leave me alone!' yelled the girl but he didn't move 'What are you waiting for? Don't make me tell you again!' she said but again, no answer, no movement.

She turned towards the teen and saw a hand almost in her face. It was a helping hand. She took a deep breath and calmed down. After that she gave her hand to the other's hand and stood up.

'I didn't even imagine that you can be that nice.' said the girl.

Her face was full of tears but when she wiped them off she saw her helper and froze. It was the dragon-masked-boy again. He was just standing in front of her again.

'What are you doing her? Who are you? Why are you following me? Do you appear to other the other teens too? Or you just want to drive me mad? Because if it is your wish I can tell you that I think you succeded!' Astrid said with a little emotion.

After some moments the boy turned back and headed into the shadows. Astrid put out her hand towards him.

'Please! I want to know who you are! Don't leave me here again like last time.' said the girl 'I'm bored about you leaving me alone like that.'

'Believe me, you don't want to know me!' said the boy for Astrid's surprise. He spoke to her for the first time.

'But I want to know your name at least! And I'm still amazed from the sight you can ride dragons. But in the meantime it instils fear in my heart too.'

'First I don't ride dragons. Second I'm certain that you don't want to know me. And third I won't tell you my name.'

'Then say it why?'

'I have my reasons what aren't your concerns.'

'And what are those reasons?' asked the girl from him with curiosity.

'I have nothing to tell you.' said the boy and left in the darks leaving the girl behind like the first time.

**So that's it for now.**


	7. Long-lost home

**Hello everyone! Here I am again**

**Straight to the story!**

**Chapter 7: Long-lost home**

Now Astrid stood there with confusion and didn't know what to do. After some time she thought she should go back to the village. When she turned she saw that a man came into the cove. She recognised him but he wasn't a man at all, he was just Snotlout.

'Ah, I finally found you! I was searching for you all day. Where have you been?' asked the boy with anger.

'It's none of your business. I was here to calm down, so don't make me angry again 'cause you know, you can make me really upset easily.' replied Astrid.

'Au, Astrid! That hurts!'

'Please just leave me alone, okay? I need some time to settle things down.'

'What things?'

'Again none of your business! Now get off!' said the girl with little anger on her face so Snotlout realised he should go.

'Okay, okay. I'm leaving. Oh, I almost forgot why I came here! Gobber wants you to meet with him at the village centre in an hour. That's the message he sent.'

'And didn't he say something about what he wants?' asked the girl with surprise because of the message.

'I just delivered the message so I don't know any details. But if you are scared walking in the forest alone at night I can be your company on your way there.' said the boy and chuckled.

When he said that he regretted it, cause Astrid hit him so hard that his left shoulder almost fell off. He knew what that means so he headed to the village but shouted to the girl.

'You can hurt me as hard as you want but you can't stop my true love power Astrid!'

For that sentence the girl almost vomited. It was hard to imagine herself with that boy, and disgusting. But the fact that Gobber wanted to speak with her was strange. He hadn't spoken with her since the last time when they were in the ring after the first training. However she was curious and started walking towards the village.

When she arrived she saw that nobody was there but Gobber at the village centre. The man invited her to the campsite to sit down next to him. It was almost midnight.

'I see that you received my message. Sorry but I haven't got anybody else than Snotlout to deliver it. I hope he didn't bother you.'

'What about Fishlegs?'

'Oh, I've forgotten him. Hehe. Anyway, I wanted you to come here, because I wanted to speak with you, about dragons.'

'Really? Like last time? Because if this is all about that. I'm not interested.

'That's one of the reasons I invited you here. And why aren't you interested in it? Why don't you want to train the fight against dragons with real ones? Why does it bothering you?

'It's not bothering me. I-I just don't want to.

'Is it something that confuses you? Or somebody?'

'No! Of course not!'

'Okay. I was just wondering. Girls in your age are usually in love with someone or married. I thought you found your partner.'

'Gobber!' said the girl with anger.

'Okay, okay. I was just wondering. So you have no problems with dragons?

'Not at all!'

'Okay, then. See you tomorrow!' said the half-handed man and left.

Astrid was all alone by the fire for some time and then, she left too.

Another dragon fight training day has come again. It was a cloudy and chilly but a nice day for training. The teens were at the centre of the village waiting for Gobber to lead them to the arena. Tuffnut and Ruffnut were arguing with each other like always on the silliest things.

'Everybody knows that I was the first!' said Tuffnut.

'No you weren't! I was the first!' said Ruffnut and hit the boy.

'Come on guys! Are you really arguing on things like that? However, why is it so important to you who were the first-born?' asked Fislegs with anger because of the annoying argue.

'Because we want to... Wait. What? Were we arguing? 'Cause I don't think so. Maybe you are mistaken. Yes it must be it!' asked Tuffnut with confusion.

'Of course we were arguing.' replied Ruffnut 'We were arguing about your head, which is the biggest in the world.' said Ruffnut and hit each other with laugh.

'Oh Thor, you are hopless!' sighed Fislegs holding his head.

'Sometimes I'm wondering how you can be that stupid. Isn't it obvious that I was, I am and I will be the first in everything?' chuckled Snotlout.

When the boy said that, he was pushed to the ground by Gobber because he heard everything.

'Don't be so self-confident lads! It is your enemy! If you have too much confident in yourself you'll end up as a burnt corpse! You have to be tough on yourselves! You have to search your weaknesses during the fights and fix it in the same time! If you can't, you're dead! Now, we have another dragon to fight with today.'

'A-and what kind of dragon is that?' asked Fishlegs.

'It is a surprise! I won't tell but show you. Follow me!'

They entered the ring which was now fully empty. No walls, no weapons, nothing but five buckets with water.

'Today's exercise is to stop a dragon from breathing fire. You'll have one bucket of water, nothing more! Girls and boys in different groups. That means Astrid and Ruffnut is one team and the other one is Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut.

'And what if I would be with Astrid? Ruffnut could be with Fislegs and Tuffnut.'

'Who is the trainer Snotlout?' the boy tried to answer the question but Gobber was faster 'Don't even try to answer! Okay, let's get started! Everyone grab one bucket and prepare yourselves!'

Gobber went to one of the cages' lever to open the gate and release the beast.

'Today's dragon is... the Hideous Zippleback!' he has pull the lever which opened the gate.

When the gate was opening lots of green gas came from the cage. After some seconds the ring was full of green gas. It was so much that nobody could see further than their nose. The dragon was grumbling in the green fog. The teens heard it from everywhere and they didn't know where the dragon was.

'Careful boys and girls, the Zippleback is very tricky. It has two heads and only one of it breathes fire. The other one breathes green gas that you can see everywhere in the ring. The fire head is able to light up the whole gas and make it to explode. You have now easy work because the dragon itself is in the gas too so it is just hiding now.'

'And how do we know which head is which?' asked Snotlout.

'Find out, or you're dead for sure.'

The teens were now separated. They tried to listen where the dragon could be but it was hard because of the dragon's two head. It made noises all around the arena so it was impossible to know where its body is. The three boys were trying to stay together.

'This arena is too small for this dragon so if I just throw the water into the gas it is almost eighty percent that I hit it with the water. What do you think guys?' asked Fishlegs.

'I think Gobber gone mad but if you think that is a good idea, just do it. I will throw my bucket onto that dragon's head not into the gas.' stated Snotlout.

'I think we should grab its head and cut it off with an axe!' said Tuffnut and the other two teens looked at him 'What? You're looking at me like I would be the silliest person in the world.'

'Why? Isn't it correct?' asked Snotlout.

'It would be a good idea...'

'HA! I told you I'm a genious!' stated Tuffnut.

'... If there weren't any gas and we had weapons. Otherwise, I'm with Snotlout, even if it is hard to admit.' finished Fishlegs his sentence.

'Okay, then! I'm all alone going t..'

Tuffnut couldn't finish what he wanted to say because something grabbed him from behind and pulled into the gas. Snotlout and Fishlegs frightened when all this happened and heard the scream of Tuffnut. The two boys were now holding the buckets in their two hands as close to their body as much they could.

'Okay, I'll give it a try!' said Fislegs and threw his bucket of water into the gas and hit something with it.

A scream was heard. A scream that couldn't be a dragon's scream. No, this was worse. A shadow appeared from the gas and became more and more visible. It was Ruffnut who was now fully wet because of Fishlegs' water and she was very angry. She gave a pouch so big to Fislegs that the boy collapsed. After that the dragon hit Ruffnut and Snotlout with its tail and the two teens dropped the water.

'Astrid you are the last one as I can hear!' said Gobber.

Now there was less gas so the girl was able to see the shape of the dragon. She yelled and tried to throw the water on the dragon but it suddenly disappeared. She couldn't see the creature anymore. After some blinks another shadow appeared. The body was definitely a human's body but its head was strange. It was like a dragon's head. The shadow stepped closer. Now Astrid was able to see the stranger and she recognised him. It was the boy from the cove again. The girl was now frightened. She didn't know how he was able to enter the ring when everyone was in it. The boy was walking towards her and for a moment he stopped next to her. The stranger didn't turn his head towards Astrid just said something.

'Tonight at the cove.' the stranger muttered.

Astrid was just standing there when the boy started walking again and disappeared in the green fog. Suddenly she turned back to ask something but the only thing she saw was a Zippleback's head which quickly knocked her unconscious. When she woke up she was at the ground of the ring and everybody from the training was around her. Gobber helped her up and asked.

'What's happened Astrid? I thought it'll be an easy task for you.'

'I.. I-I don't know… I have to go!' said the girl and stood up

She was now heading out of the arena while Gobber was watching her. Astrid acted very strange at those days so Gobber started worrying.

'Okay lads, let's call it a day. Go home, we'll continue tomorrow.'

'Bah, Astrid screwed up everything!' said Ruffnut.

'You say it like you could have defeated that dragon.' said Tuffnut.

'Yes I could. But I saw your ugly face so I couldn't.' replied Ruddnut.

Gobber has put the dragon into its cage while the teens were speaking and now he went out of the arena. He wanted to light some more light upon Astrid's behaviour so he followed her to the woods. He followed and followed and followed her, like she never wanted to stop. After an hour or two they arrived to the cove. Gobber stayed outside of it at the top of the little cliff. He watched the girl carefully to see what is she doing here. Astrid sat down to a rock and waited. One hour passed. Two hour passed. It was almost dark so Gobber was thinking about to go back to the village because nothing really happened. He stood up from his lying position and wanted to go into the woods when he heard a dragon roar. This roar was unfamiliar to him. This roar was coming from the cove where Astrid was. Gobber turned back to see what's there and almost froze to death. A black dragon was next to the girl but not a usual black dragon. It was a night fury. The man wanted to help the girl but she wasn't screaming. He looked at the dragon and saw that somebody got off of it. It was a human, a dragon rider human. Gobber frightened.

'I have to speak with Stoick!' said the man and ran off into the forest towards the village.

Meanwhile the strange dragon rider stepped in front of Astrid.

'Okay, I'm here. You kept me waiting so I hope you'll tell me what you want.'

'Tell me about the village. Its full story as short as you can. And don't try to ask anything I won't answer those questions.'

'So you want me to tell you the village's secrets and everything? And you want me to get use to the thought of I can't ask you anything? That's not going to work, I say it to you.'

'You aren't in the position that you can command me. I am the one who ask and you are the one who answers my questions.' said the boy while the night fury growled to the girl.

'Okay, okay. But I won't speak until I heard your name.'

The boy was just standing there for a while and realised that the girl is a bit stubborn. And if he only needed to tell her his name for the knowledge from the village so be it. He sighed and opened his mouth.

'Hiccup. My name is Hiccup.' said the boy and the girl was now watching him curiously.

'Hiccup? It's kind of familiar. I haven't heard a name like that since Stoick...'

The boy looked questioningly. Astrid saw that he needs more details about it.

'So let's start with the basics. The village's most important person in the village is the chief, Stoick. The chief is some kind o..

'I know what a chief is. Go on. I don't need…basics.'

'Okay… So there is the village's elder. Her name is Gothi. She is a little old lady who never speaks but very wise. Next to Stoick there is Gobber who is inseparable from the chief because they very good friends and he can give very useful advises to the chief. About Stoick, he was after a dragon. He wanted to find a dragon which has four wings who grabbed his wife and son away from him. He was searching for them for five years maybe but I was little so I didn't know anything about it. I heard just gossips of it so that's how I know but not too well. And…' Astrid stopped because she looked at the boy who was now confused 'Did I say something wrong?'

'What did you say? When did that dragon grab his wife and son away? And what was the dragon look like? Like an owl?

'Ye-yes its head was almost similar to an owl's maybe… Fourteen years ago. Or fifteen… I don't know. It was just a rumour. But why are you asking it?'

'Because I think… I think I'm the son of a dragon killer chief.'

**I hope you liked it. See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
